Beauty and The Beast
by PineappleBuddy19
Summary: A classic fairy tale with a twist. Tori vega was the beautiful girl with the ugly past. Beck Oliver was the scarred young man who had much to learn about true love. When fate brings them together, they will have to learn that true beauty comes within. Will love conquer all, or is this fairy tale doomed to end in tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys! This is a new idea I've been toying around with for a while, and I just wanted to get it out of my system. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just the plot.

* * *

During the day, LA was a beautiful city. The sun shining down on the hopeful new faces looking for the place where their dreams can come true. The beautiful beaches with the sparkling blue waters were gorgeous, always filled with carefree, reckless surfers who had nothing to lose. LA was absolutely beautiful. And nighttime was no exception.

When the sun went down, LA completely changed. The city lights shone brightly in the dark night, and people were filled crowded streets. But like every beautiful thing, there was always an ugly side.

In the alleys of the city, the dark thing came out to play. This particular alley was no exception. The hard cold ground was slick with water, seeing as a thunderstorm had taken the city by surprise just hours earlier. Broken beer bottles layed scattered around here and there, and distant police sirens could be heard. A big gray dumpster stood near the middle, the paint chipped and graffiti covering most of the surface. It was next to this dumpster, tucked in a small corner between the dumpster and a lone garbage can, that a girl sat huddled on the ground, her knees drawn up to her chest. Her dark brown hair was streaked with mud and it fell limply around her shoulders. She was wearing an oversized black sweatshirt that was filthy, just like her dark grubby jeans.

Tori Vega snapped her head up when she heard footsteps. She tensed up and scanned her surroundings quickly, adrenaline pumping in her veins.

"My, my, look what we have here. What is such a lovely young girl doing out here?"

Tori whipped her head to the side when she heard the slurred, yet chilling voice. Standing a couple of feet away from her stood a tall, stocky man. His stringy, greasy hair was matted against his forehead. He was wearing a large brown jacket and jeans covered with frayed holes. His dark, sunken eyes were leering at her with unmistakable lust that made Tori shivered.

Tori stayed silent, instead opting for inching back closer towards the wall. She knew that she should have prepared herself to run, to escape. But at the moment, she didn't think of that.

"Oh c'mon sweetheart! Don't be like that. I just want to have a conversation."

The man stepped forward a couple of steps, and Tori recoiled back, knocking down a couple of beer bottles that were beside her.

"D-d-don't come n-near me!" she exclaimed, her voice shaking slightly. She pushed her hair back hastily, crossing her arms across her chest.

The man laughed wildly, looking down at her intently.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'll take goood care of you."

Tori squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself.

A thud, then a muffled cry reached Tori's ears, and her eyes flew open. The scene was much different from the one that was there before.  
The man now layed on the ground, groaning loudly as he held his head. Standing besides him was a new guy. This one was much taller, and leaner too. His back was towards her. He was wearing a black hoodie, the hood pulled up around his head.

"Are you alright?" the guy said, his voice low and smooth. Tori frowned and nodded before realizing that he couldn't see her.  
"I-I'm fine," she said quietly.

The man nodded and turned slowly to look at her, his hoodie falling.

Tori had to hold back a gasp. The man's (boy's, for he looked around her age) dark, thick hair fell in waves. But that was the only normal thing about him. His face was marred with horrible scars and ugly burns. The worst scar was long and stretched across his face. It started near his right temple and streaked across his cheek, stopping just above his lip. His gleaming white teeth were shockingly sharp, coming to a pointy end that resembled the teeth of a shark.

But worst of all were his eyes. His eyes were a bright glowing crimson, like two gleaming red rubies. It was these same haunting eyes that were staring at Tori with such an intensity that Tori flinched under his gaze.

Noticing Tori's reaction, the boy's lips twisted into a wry smile, his teeth gleaming with the light from the moon. He held out his open hand towards her, waiting for her patiently.

"Well, are you going to just stare at me, or are you gonna get up and come with me. I'll take you to a safe place. I promise."

Tori stared at the open hand hesitantly. She looked back up at the frightening man. There were about a million reasons why she should have simply bolted, run away without looking back. But there was something in his voice...something in his eyes that told her to trust him. So against every warning her mind was giving her, against every impulse she had to run, she reached out and took his hand.

"My name is Tori," she whispered as she got up, looking down at the ground.

The boy stared at her silently for a couple of seconds, still holding her hand.

"My name is Beck."

* * *

If there are any Soul Eater fans out there, you guy might have noticed that Beck's new form looks just a bit like Soul, what with the sharp teeth and crimson eyes. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed that. I really have NO idea where I'm going with this story, so just hope on and enjoy this rollercoaster. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Light streamed in through the partially open blinds, bathing Tori in a golden light. Taking a deep breath, she stretched her body slowly across the soft, plush bed. That's when it hit her.

Tori swiftly sat up in the bed, her eyes flying open. She looked around the bright room, trying to process what she saw.  
Tori was sitting in a pristine white bed, a huge, fluffy comforter surrounding her thin body. The room was open and wide, with white walls and even white carpeting.

As the memories from the previous night came flooding back to her, Tori groaned, dropping her head into her hands.

"I see that you're awake."

Tori let out a shriek, leaping up in the bed. She clutched racing heart as if she could somehow slow it down.

"Did I scare you?"

The boy from last night -Beck- was sitting on a white couch in the farthest corner of the room, his bright crimson eyes staring at her with amusement.

In the bright light, Tori was able to see his face much better. The scars on his face were much more prominent, and the long, puckered scar streaking across his right cheek looked angry.

Tori gulped silently quietly, trying to keep the shock off of her face.

A new thought slammed into Tori, and her eyes widened. Lifting up the covers slightly, she carefully peeked under them and sighed with relief when she saw that she was still fully clothed.

"We didn't have sex in case you were wondering..."

Tori shot Beck a glare, running her hand through her limp hair.

"So what DID happen last night Mr. Know-it-all?" she snapped.

Beck smirked, giving her a flash of his razor sharp teeth.

"You don't remember? You agreed to stay with me here for a year."

* * *

Tori stared at the large black Harley nervously, hesitant to get on the death machine. Beck, who was already on the bike, noticed and he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"You'll be fine! Trust me, it's not as bad as you think."

Tori simply raised and eyebrow in disbelief, opting to stay silent. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she swung her leg quickly over the bike before she could change her mind. She almost fell over again, and she clutched the back of his jacket to steady herself.

"C-can't we wear helmets?!" she protested as he fished his keys out of his pocket once she had gotten comfortable.

"Don't have any. Don't worry so much. I won't get into a crash. And plus, it's way funner this way."

And with that, he stuck the keys into the ignition and turned them, making the huge beast beneath them roar to to life.  
Tori let out a screech as she pulled away with blinding speed. One minute they were standing still and the next minute they were flying through the streets of LA, expertly maneuvering around the cars that came their way.

Tori had to admit, it was exhilarating. Completely terrifying, yes, but exhilarating none the less. She grinned as her hair whipped around her face, the wind combing through her tangled up hair soothingly. Cars whizzed past them at blinding speed, and Tori leaned into  
Beck, wrapping her arms around his waist even tighter.

And then they were coming to a stop, much to Tori's disappointment.

She looked up tentatively and had to stifle a gasp. Standing before them was a white, huge, modern looking house. It's sleek lines and asymmetric design were elegant yet simple. The house actually stood on an elevated platform -almost like a cliff- made of rocks.

"Do you like it?" asked Beck, but Tori had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

"It's okay," Tori said, trying to sound casual and failing miserably. Beck looked back at her, a smirk on his lips.

"Why, you haven't even seen the best part!" And with that, Beck hopped off bike effortlessly and started walking. Tori raised an eyebrow in confusion, but she got off the bike as well and followed him.

Tori struggled to keep up as Beck made his way behind the house.

"Can you slow do-" Tori stopped talking and stared in stunned silence at what Beck was trying to show her.

Behind the house was a huge, majestic waterfall. Tori watched in amazement as the water cascaded down, spraying both Beck and Tori slightly with water. Tori walked forward slowly towards the edge of the cliff and peered down. A beautiful, calm lake was at the bottom, being disturbed only by the cascading waterfall.

"I though you might like it."

* * *

Tori let her eyes roam the beautiful white room Beck had shown her to. She was now laying on the plush, clean white bed, hair wet from the shower she just taken. Beck had given her an old brown t-shirt and a large pair of dark gray sweatpants. She had carefully folded her own clothes and put them on top of her dresser.

The silence in the room was deafening, and Tori couldn't stop her mind from wandering. What was she doing? Here she was, sitting in a stranger's house! For all she knew, he could've been a rapist, or a murderer. It went against everything she was taught to be sitting there...

And yet...

As crazy as it seemed, Tori knew she was much safer here, in a stranger's house, rather than out there on the streets. And she was much safer than if she were home...

Tori's eyes watered as she thought that word. Home. She definitely couldn't go back there. Not after...

A knock on the door surprised her, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked towards the door as it opened, revealing Beck. His sweater was gone, leaving him only in a worn out black t-shirt. Tori could see scars running down his arms.

"Are you...um...okay?" he asked awkwardly, not meeting her eyes. Tori sighed, pulling up the covers around her.

"I'll live. You can...come in if you'd like" she offered shyly. Beck nodded, stepping into the large room and closing the door behind him. He walked towards a black leather couch, in the farthest corner away from Tori, and sat down.

"Are you...er...comfortable?" he asked, and Tori couldn't help but frown. She couldn't help but ask the question that had been nagging at her all night.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Beck froze, and his crimson eyes stared directly into Tori's brown ones. Tori regretted asking the question immediately. Why the hell would you question someone who's been nothing but nice to you all night? But deep down, Tori honestly wanted to know why he was being so nice.

Just when Tori was going to tell Beck to forget it, he cleared his throat to talk.

"Honestly...I don't know. I just saw you out there in that alley...you just looked so defeated...and I...I don't know..."

Tori could tell there was more to the story, some reason for helping her that he wasn't telling her, but she didn't want to push it. Instead, she stretched out in the bed and shot him a small smile.

"Well, don't worry. By tomorrow, I'll be out of youre hair forever. You won't ever have to see me."

Beck stayed silent for a few seconds before talking.

"Weeell, about that. You see, I started thinking while you were taking a bath. And...I mean...I was thinking that...maybe you shouldn't go back out there. I mean...I can keep you...ah..safe here...and you'd have food and everything. I promise I won't hurt you! I'm not some crazy creep, ya know. So um...yeah. You can stay here as long as you'd like...if you want to, of course!"

Tori's eyes widened, and she stared back at Beck in shock. She couldn't believe that this complete stranger was offering to let her stay here...

Tori knew that she should just say no. But there was no way in hell she was going back home...

"I would like that," she whispered shyly, tucking a strand of wet hair behind her ear.

Beck looked up in surprise, his red eyes wide.

"In that case, I have a deal for you."  
He must've seen the suspicious look in her eyes, for he said quickly,

"Nothing like that. Don't worry. But you look around 18, right. And you look pretty smart, which means that you might want to go to college. Seeing as you were living on the streets, you probably can't afford it. Soooo...if you stay here with me for a year, I'll pay a full years tuition to ANY college you want."

Tori was about to yell out in shock. She wanted to protest, say that she didn't need his help...but she did. And one word kept rattling around in her mind...Julliard.

So, going against every one of her instincts for the second time that night, she nodded and stook out her hand.

"Deal."

* * *

Yes, yes...I am a horrible person for keeping you waiting that long...blame it on my school! Anyhow, I know that the chances of a girl accepting a strange guys invitation to live with him are slim to none, but it's my story, and I'll do what I want! Stick around, cause pretty soon, you'll see plenty familiar characters... REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

After Beck left her room, Tori was left with a million thoughts running around in her head. She knew that what she was soing was insane. And there were other ways of getting money for college...

Oh, who was she kidding. There was no way she could gather up hundreds of thousands of dollars to attend such an amazing school. And there was absolutely no way she would ask her scumbag of a father for the money...

Her eyes watered as her mind flashed to a memory she wanted desperately to forget. But obviously, her mind had no intention of lettig her forget...

* * *

It happened three days ago. She remembered the nervous feeling in her stomach when she opened the door to her bedroom only to find her father sitting on the edge of her bed, a smile on his face as he looked up from his cellphone.

"Tori! I'm glad you're here. I've been waiting for you for over two hours."

Tori swallowed thickly, her heart thumping erraticaly in her chest. Giving her dad a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry...I was out with the girls and..."

"It's fine Tori! Now come here, sit next to me. We have a lot to discuss. Close the door, would you? It's a bit drafty in here..."

Tori obliged, ignoring the voice in her head telling her to leave. He was her dad, after all. She had no reason to be so nervous. But lately, she'd been feeling quite uncomfortable around him. The glances her kept shooting her chest at the moment did nothing to ease her discomfort.

Tori walked over towards the bed, and she carefully sat down as far away from him as she possibly can. It didn't go unnoticed, however.

"C'mon Tori! Sit next to you old man! I won't bite."

'Sure you won't', she thought, but she reluctantly inched foward until she was sitting besides him.

Her father grinned at her, his eyes traveling up and down body. Tori resisted the urge to gag, and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"What did you need, dad?" she asked, inturrupting his ogling.

Her dad's eyes snapped upwards, finally meeting her eye. His familiar brown eyes narrowed, but he kept the easy going smile plastered across his face.

"Oh, yeah! Well. The thing is, I wanted to talk to you about something important. I'm under the impression that you were planning on applying to Julliard." At Tori's startled expression, he chuckled, patting her knee.

"I saw the pamphlets. Anyways, Julliard is quite expensive."

"Yes," replied Tori slowly, raising an eyebrow. She didn't want to ask her father for money. No, that was the last thing she wanted. But she couldn't deny the fact that she needed it. Badly.

"Well, you are my daughter, after all. I don't know why you haven't asked me earlier sweetie! I need you to let me know what you need ahead of time! You shouldn't be afraid to come to me!"

At those words, Tori released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt a huge weight slide off her shoulders, and she smiled brightly up at her father. Why hadn't she asked him?

"I'm sorry Dad! I should have told you earlier. But I'm really excited for Julliard! I promise I'll-"

"Of course," her father inturrupted, an unfamiliar glint in his eyes. He placed a hand on her thigh, rubbing her slowly, creeping higher up her leg. Tori froze, and she felt her heart falter before beating overtime. Her blood seemed to have turned into ice in her veins, and she swallowed painfully.

Her father's hand rose higher up her leg, and her breath hitched. He licked his lips hungrily, and he placed his free hand firmly on her shoulder.

"I would love to give you the money for free," he said, leaning in closer. Tori squeezed her eyes shut. She seemed to be paralyzed, frozed in place by shock and humiliation. As he crept closer, Tori could feel his breath against her collarbone, and she wimpered in disgust. Her father, however, seemed to use that as incentive to keep going. He leened closer, bringing his lips to her ears, before whispering, "Nothing comes for free."

With that he brought the hand on her shoulder down and up her shirt, his thick fingers groping her breast. She let out a sob, tears running down her face. When he unhooked her bra from behind, her mind sprung into action, telling her body to move. He seemed to anticipated her action, however, because the second she got up he pounced on her, and they both came crashing to the ground, him on top of her.

"C'mon sweetheart! Don't be like that! Be good for Daddy, eh?" he snarled, stradling her hips. Tori let out a scream, and he brought his hand to her mouth, effectively muffling her.

"Shut up bitch!" he snapped, and then her unbuttoned her jeans.

Tori felt her heart thump wildly in her chest as realization slammed home. This was happening. This was real.  
Tori felt his hand go under her shirt, and then his fingers were back to where they were before. A desperate feeling grew in her chest, and as the adenaline rushed through her body, she did the first thing that came to mind. She bit his hand.  
Tori's father brought his hand back in pain, and Tori let out a piercing scream. The noise that escaped her startled both of them, like a siren echoing through a silent street, loud and demanding.

Her father, shocked, loosened his hold on her, allowing her to twist her body roughly, throwing his body off of her's. When she realized she was free, she scrambled to her feet and her father swiped at her ankle. But shw was faster, and she sprinted out of her room, leaving her father yelling profanities behing her.

* * *

Beck paced across his bedroom, his mind racing. He couldn't believe what had happened. However, he couldn't contain the small hope that grew in his chest, settling down and growing larger by the second.

He couldn't mess this up. Not like the other times... No. He had no time to waste. If he was to return to normal, Tori was his last chance.

"Would you quit the freakinh pacing! You're giving me a damn headache!"

His head snapped towards the source of the voice, and his eyes narrowed. Stalking towards the opposite side of the room, he stopped before a large, simple wooden desk. Reaching out, he grabbed a hold of the beautifully crafted hand mirror on the desk, bringing it up to his face.

The face that reflected back to him was no his own. Bu he knew it wouldn't be. Instead, staring back at him was the face of a beautiful young woman. Her skin was pale, a milky white that contrasted absolutely beautifully with her long, wavy black hair. Her full, rosy pink lips were pulled back into a grimace, and her clear, blue-gray eyes were glaring at him. Like always.

"What do you want, witch?" Asked Beck, his tone weary as he raised a single eyebrow. The girl narrowed her eyes, and her glare fiercened.

"My name," she hissed through clenched teeth, and Beck could tell she was trying to stay calm, "is Jade! How would you like it if I called you 'Beast'?"

"Fine! Jade, what do you want?"

"I heard you have a girl living there with you," she stated, getting staight to the point. Beck sighed, and he walked back towards his bed. Sitting down, he crossed his legs kindergarten style and glanced back at the girl in the mirror.

"Let me guess. Andre told you."

Jade smirked. "Yup. Now, back to the girl. You better not scare her off! You need this girl to stick around. She's your last chance."

"I wouldn't need her if you hadn't had turned me into a beast!" He snapped, irritation taking over. Jade rolled her eyes, then winced slightly.

"Will you stop with the shaking! And don't yell at me! You know as well as I do that you deserved that spell. And you still kind of do. Beck, the spell will only be broken if-"

"If I'm kissed by true love's kiss by morning's light on the 1 of January. I know!"

"But the kiss will only break the curse if, and only if, you have actually changed. Its not enough if you love the girl, and if she loves you. I cast the spell for a reason. And it wasn't to play matchmaker for you. You still haven't trully learned-"

"Hey! I've changed!" Beck protested, his crimson eyes wide with indignation.

"You have, but not enough. But hey, maybe this girl will be able to teach you what I can't."

"Jade!" Beck raised an eyebrow as he heard the faint voice of Andre Harris calling out to his girlfriend.

"I'm coming!" Growled Jade, her cold eyes burning with irritation. "I have to go Beck."

With that, the mirror swirled with a blue-gray mist, and then it cleared back. When he looked into it, he could see his reflection, his snowy white hair and his bloodred eyes. He swallowed thicky and locked away quickly. Looking into a mirror wasn't exactly one of his favorite hobbies anymore. In fact, he hasn't looked into a mirror in three years.

God, he hoped this was the firl he's been waiting for.


End file.
